Carbamic acid esters of various types are well known and several types have been found to be useful as pesticides, including as insecticides. Carbofuran -- the common name for 2,3-dihydro-2,2-dimethyl-7-benzofuranyl methyl-carbamate -- is described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,474,171, and is shown therein to be effective in control of beetles, true bugs, aphids and acarids. Products from reaction of amines with N-chlorothio carbamates containing a 2,3-dihydro7-benzofuranyl group, are also indicated to be useful as pesticides in U.S. Pat. No. 3,843,689. Phosphorus derivatives of carbofuran in which the phosphorus moiety is directly linked to the carbamate nitrogen, have also been reported to have insecticidal activity (J. Agr. Food Chem., Vol. 18, No. 5, 1970, pp. 793-796).